


Star Wars: Episode VI: Fall of the New Empire

by BillytheKid0817



Series: The Shan Saga [6]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Firefly, Serenity (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillytheKid0817/pseuds/BillytheKid0817
Summary: The end of the war draws near! Kikks has become the Jedi he was meant to be. Now as the New Empire begins to crumble Kikks and Darth Kurgan will face one last time to determine the fate of the galaxy.
Series: The Shan Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616608





	1. Dramatis Persona

Kikks (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Malcolm Reynolds (Human Male Serenity Captain)

Zoe Washburne (Human Female Serenity First mate)

Hoban "Wash" Washburne (Human Male Serenity Pilot)

Jayne Cobb (Human Male Serenity Hired Mercenary)

Kaylee Frye (Human Female Serenity Engineer)

Shepherd Book (Human Male Serenity Crewmember)

Inara Serra (Human Female Serenity Crewmember)

Vev Serra (Human Male New Rebellion Lieutenant)

Admiral Graddus (Mon Calamarian Male New Rebellion Admiral)

John "Chief" Chiefton (Human Male New Rebellion Heavy Weapons Specialist)

Eddie Stark (Human Male New Rebellion Explosive Expert)

Doz (Human Male New Rebellion Sniper)

Robert "Bandage" Wayne (Human Male New Rebellion Medic)

Scar (Male Yautja Hunter)

Jake Solo (Human Male Smuggler)

Lowbacca (Male Wookie)

Thaddeus Skywalker (Human Male Jedi Master)

HK-47 (Male Programmed Assassin Droid)

T3-M4 (Male Programmed Astromech Droid)

Darth Kurgan (Human Male Sith Lord)

Darth Vader (Human Male Sith Lord)

Emporer Palpatine (Human Male Sith Lord)

Optimus Prime (Transformer Male Autobot Leader)

Bulkhead (Transformer Male Autobot Heavy)

Ratchet (Transformer Male Autobot Medic)

Megatron (Transformer Male Decepticon Leader)

Soundwave (Transformer Male Decepticon Lieutenant)

Shockwave (Transformer Male Decepticon Scientist)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

It has been three years since the New Rebellion declared war against the New Empire above the planet Felucia. The Third Galactic Civil War has ravaged the New Empire. With 90 percent of the galaxy in New Rebellion control the New Empire is hanging on by a thread. Our hero, Kikks Renndar Shan, now a Jedi Major and husband to his wife, Kaylee Frye Shan, are expecting their first child. Thus, starting a new generation of force sensitive children. With the war coming to an end, Kurgan and Kikks will soon face each other one last time to determine the fate of the galaxy.


	3. History of Kurgan

**Many years ago- directly after the events of _Star Wars: Episode III: The Return of Primus_**

The Imperial Fleet drops out of hyperspace above the Galactic Empire capitol planet of Coruscant. Darth Vader's personal shuttle flies down to the planet. Onboard a damaged and humiliated Darth Vader sits breathing ominously while holding what's left of his helmet. One of the stormtroopers turns to face Vader.

"My lord, if I may ask. What happened on Cybertron?" the trooper asked

Vader stops breathing as the other two stormtroopers look at each other. Without warning the one stormtrooper's head twists backwards. The two troopers flinch to attention just as the shuttle lands. Vader continues to breath and stands up walking off the ship. He steps off the ramp and walks toward the Imperial palace. He enters Emperor Palpatine's throne room and kneels.

"The Decepticons have failed us. Forgive me my master." Vader says

"The Decepticons failure was inevitable. I am more concerned with the unexpected arrival of the young Jedi that managed to defeat you in battle!" Palpatine says walking toward Vader

"I was not expecting him to be so strong in the Force. It will not happen again." Vader responds

"Rise my apprentice. If the reports are correct this Jedi has been defeated. He should no longer be any concern to us. Go to the bacta tanks to recuperate and repair your armor." Palpatine says

"Yes, my master." Vader says bowing and leaving the room

A short time later Vader is inside his personal bacta chambers when Palpatine walks in.

"My lord, his vitals are stable. His armor is going to the repair labs." the droid says

Palpatine picks up Vader's helmet and notices the blood from where the Jedi punched the helmet with his bare knuckles. He takes a cloth and wipes the blood on it and then puts it inside a vial.

"Carry on." Palpatine says leaving the room

Palpatine boards his personal shuttle and leaves the planet. He is silent the entire trip reading the battle report.

"Interesting!" Palpatine says

The shuttle drops out of lightspeed, heading toward the storm covered world of Kamino. The shuttle lands on the pad and he exits into the rain. Thunder and lightning flash and crack in the distance. A hard rain pelts the planet. Palpatine is greeted by a pale long necked alien.

"Your highness, welcome back to Kamino. The Kaminoians are honored by your presence." the Kaminioian says

"Dispense with the pleasantries. I have recently come across some valuable DNA. I need it analyzed and potentially cloned." Palpatine says

"Right this way your excellence." the Kaminoian says

**3 hours later.**

Inside the Kamino complex, Palpatine is reading the DNA results.

"So, this Kikks Shan was a descendant of Darth Revan." Palpatine says

"Correct my lord." the Kaminoian says

Palpatine strokes his chin and turns to the Kaminoian.

"Take this DNA and begin the cloning process. After it is complete bring it to these coordinates above the forest moon of Endor. Tell no one of what has transpired here today." Palpatine says

"Yes, my lord." the Kaminoian responds

**4 years later- during the events of _Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi_**

Palpatine sits in the observation spire aboard the Death Star II. He gazes out of the viewport watching the Imperial fleet. He hears the elevator door open, before he turns around to face the noise, he inputs a code into his console. His chair turns around.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I have been expecting you..." Palpatine says

In a secret room next to the reactor shaft, lights begin to turn on and machines begin to move. A computer monitors flashes to life.

"Command code accepted. Beginning activation process." the computer says

A human-sized upright tank begins to glow.

**30 minutes later**

The tank is drained of the fluid inside and the Kikks clone jolts awake clawing for a way out. The tank door busts open and he falls to the metallic floor. He slowly stands up using the window to pull himself up. As he does, he sees Emperor Palpatine fall past the window shooting lighting out of his hands. There is a burst of energy from the shaft forcing the Kikks clone into a chair.

"Everything...cloudy...who am I?" the Kikks clone says

The computer turns on a message from Emperor Palpatine.

"Greetings my greatest creation. If you are watching this then I have been defeated and the Death Star is falling. You must escape, inside the closet is an Imperial officer uniform. Put it on and proceed to hanger 12. There you find my personal shuttle. More instructions will follow."

The Kikks clone puts the uniform on and leaves the room. He pushes through the chaotic hallways of the space station. Terrified pilots, officers, and stormtroopers quickly run to hangers and escape pods. He reaches the hanger and enters the shuttle. The automatic pilot activates, and the ship takes off. The Death Star II explodes just as the shuttle leaves the hanger. The force of the explosion knocks the small ship off course. The Kikks clone quickly takes the controls and levels the ship. The autopilot quickly adjusts and resumes its course. The Kikks clone walks over to the onboard computer and pushes the power button. The monitor springs to life with another message from Emperor Palpatine.

"I can only assume you have reached the shuttle and are heading to the location I have predetermined. You must have many questions. First, you are a clone of the only known descendant of the Sith Lord Darth Revan. Inside the cargo hold is a Sith holocron with all my teachings. Do what must be done and reforge the Empire and finish what I started."

The message ends abruptly as the Kikks clone sits at the computer. He puts his head in his hands.

"That name sounds familiar." the Kikks clone says

He sits up and begins to search the galactic database for anything relating to Revan. After about five hours of tedious searching his research has led him into hacking the Rebel Alliance database. He is staring at a photo of one of the many small squads in the 61st Mobile Infantry Unit commonly referred to as "Twilight Company". He reaches out to the screen and touches Roach's face. As he does that all his "memories" come rushing back to him. He screams in agony grabbing his head and falling to the floor. As he wallows in pain his natural Force abilities activate and everything in the room gets violently thrown around like rag dolls. After he manages to regain somewhat control, he goes to the cargo hold and brings Palpatine's holocron to the cockpit. He sits in the desk chair staring at the ancient Sith device on the floor.

"TEACH ME!" the Kikks clone screams out

The red holocron begins to glow and chant the ancient Sith language. A red energy shoots out wrapping around the Kikks clone and unnaturally contorting his body. He gets slammed to the ceiling and floor before he finally gives into his rage, hate, and all the pain he has ever "experienced". He bends the red energy to his will and stands up with a blazing yellow eye color.

"I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE!" the Kikks clone declares

The shuttle reaches its destination and lands on the far side of the planet Naboo. The shuttle ramp opens and the Kikks clone walks out donning ancient Sith Acolyte armor. Stormtroopers greet him on the pad.

"We've lost contact with the Empire. Are you here to help us?" the trooper asked

"I am Darth Kurgan! The true Heir of Revan and the Emperor's legacy. With this holocron the Empire will rise again starting today!" Kurgan declares


	4. The Battle of Coruscant

**In the immediate present.**

It is quite in the vast expanse of space. That silence is cut off by the hum of a New Rebellion cruiser flying above the planet Coruscant's surface. The freighter Serenity flies down across the cruiser's surface. It flips across the axis and goes downward toward the planet. A massive space battle is in progress. New Rebellion, Yautja, and Autobot cruisers fire back and forth against New Imperial and Decepticon warships. Serenity flies close to a New Rebellion cruiser as it fires its massive turbo cannons at a New Imperial frigate, it explodes in a fiery explosion. On the other side an Autobot capitol ship fires a massive beam from its underbelly splitting a Decepticon cruiser in half. A small piece of debris slams into the underside of the Autobot ship. Inside Serenity, Wash pilots the ship through the hectic battle.

"This is nuts! We've been fighting for three years and now they are trying to push us back." Wash says

Zoe pushes a pattern of buttons on the Serenity console.

"Well, it is their capitol and one of the last remaining enemy strongholds controlling the galaxy. Shields holding at maximum." Zoe says

In a modified turret built into the ship, Jayne blasts away TIE fighters and Decepticon seekers out of the sky.

"TAKE IT YOU BASTARDS!" Jayne yells

"You almost sound like you're enjoying yourself." Inara says patching some loose wiring

"I would never, this war after all and, as hell, who am I kidding? THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN YEARS!" Jayne exclaims blasting down more fighters

In the ships onboard medical area Shepherd Booker prepares the med center for inevitable casualties.

"What's our objective?" Shepherd asked

In the main area, Mal addresses his squad, the 58th Browncoats.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. As most of you know we have a small attack force on the planet surface that managed to push back the Imps and 'cons to the capitol building. Those soldiers need reinforcements. The problem is Darth Kurgan's super stardestroyer, the Highlander, is blasting down any of our supply ships attempting to reach the surface. Our main objective is board that ship and tear it apart from the inside. Is that clear Browncoats?" Mal asked

"SIR YESSIR!" the Browncoats respond

"Sir, will we be backed up by any other squad?" a soldier asked

"Major Shan and the 817th Screaming Eagles will be joining shortly in his ship the Ebon Hawk." Mal says

Serenity flies into a group of X-wings.

"Skywalker do you copy?" Wash asked

"Copy, Rogue Squadron will back you up. Form up Rogues, lock all s-foils into attack position" Thaddeus Skywalker says

The wings snap into position. On the other side of the battle the Decepticon seeker triplets, the Rainmakers, stand on top of the Highlander overlooking the hanger.

"Incoming attack force! Come brothers, time to cause some chaos!" Acidstorm say transforming

His brothers, Ion and Novastorm, follow close behind. A squadron of TIE fighters launch from the hanger. Back with our heroes, a red and white colored freighter and another squadron of X-wings join the attack force. The Autobot seekers, Jetfire, Airaid, and Silverbolt, also join in.

"This is Major Shan of the 817th." Kikks says

"Kikks, glad you could join us." Mal says

"The Ebon Hawk just finished its upgrades. The Eagles are ready." Kikks says

"Kikks, we'll handle the Rainmakers. Just get to the Highlander." Jetfire says

"Let them pass between us!" Wash says

The fighters clash in a frenzy of laser fire. An X-wing is hit catching fire and crashing to the side. Another X-wing chases a TIE fighter. The pilot locks onto the TIE and blasts it away. The TIE pilot's body floats in space. Serenity and the Ebon Hawk manage to get past the frenzy of fighters and are now just beyond range of the Highlander's hanger. Wash hits Serenity's boosters and guns, it toward the hanger.

"Kikks, the shields are still up!" Wash yells

"Sorry Wash!" Kikks says flipping the Ebon Hawk over the left of Serenity and blasts the shields away

The hanger shield collapses pulling out New Imperial personnel into space. A metallic shield begins to close the exposed hanger. The two freighters just barely make it in. They both hover and begin to shoot up the hanger. After the shooting stops the two ships land and magnetically clamp to the hanger floor.

"Let’s go Eagles!" Kikks says

"Let’s go Browncoats!" Mal says


	5. Inside Attack

The ramp of the two ships open and the two groups meet each other at a droid plug in.

"Statement: Greetings fellow meatbags! Your royal overlord has returned!" HK-47 says

"Oh my god." Chief says in an annoyed tone

The astromech droid, T3-M4, rolls between the groups and plugs in.

"The auto turret mainframe is on the bridge. Kurgan hasn't been seen since the start of the battle. That is good for us, once we take the bridge our boys can get through to the planet. Anybody got any questions?" Kikks says

"Pretty straight forward." Jayne says

"Let’s move it people." Zoe says

The groups begin to walk into the hallway when they are ambushed by Stormtroopers. They engage into a large firefight.

"Here's the welcoming committee!" Stark says

Doz pops out from cover and blasts one of the trooper’s square in the head.

"I hate these guys!" Bandage says patching up one of the Browncoats

"That is, it!" Chief yells stepping out from cover and mowing down all but one of the troopers with his Gatling gun

The last trooper begins to charge the group when two blades pop through his chest. He lifted off the ground and ripped in two by the Yautja hunter, Scar.

"Good to seeya Scar." Kikks says

Scar gives a thumbs up.

"When did he get here?" Mal asked

"He's been here since the start of the battle, trying to thin the herd." Kikks says

Scar points in the direction of the bridge when the ship begins to shake violently. A squadron of Y-wing bombers strafe the ship on a bombing run.

"Alert, hull integrity 75%!" the onboard computer says

The group fight their way to the bridge entrance and line the door with explosives. The door blasts open as our heroes quickly gun down the surprised bridge crew.

"You know the drill people." Mal says

Kikks activates his comlink

"This is Major Shan; we've taken the bridge. Send in the Monahans."

"Copy that Major!" Admiral Graddus responds

The two Federation starships, and one lone Autobot gunship descend toward the planet. On the gunship the Autobot squad known as; 'The Wreckers', prepare for a high-altitude low orbit jump.

"Alright Wreckers, let’s go help our comrades. WRECK AND RULE!" Bulkhead says running and jumping out of the gunship door

"WRECK AND RULE!" the other Wreckers yell following Bulkhead

Back on the Highlander the ships escape pods suddenly launch. A message with a one-eyed Kurgan begins to play.

"Hello brother, I can only assume you've taken my ship. Well surprise, you're going to die on that junk heap, have fu--" the message is cut off by Scar shooting the monitor screen

The Highlander's engines explode causing the ship to cascade toward the planet.

"We have to leave now!" Kikks says

T3 opens the bridge door as the group begins to run towards the hanger. The ship begins to fall straight down forcing the group to cling the corridor walls.

"Now what?" one of the Browncoats asked

"We climb to the hanger. The ships should be intact." Kikks says

"Wash, get Serenity ready!" Zoe says into her comlink

"Already on it!" Wash responds

One of the Browncoats begin to climb but is shot in the back and falls below.

"JOHNSON!" Mal yells

Jet troopers begin to descend. In a panicked attempt some of the Browncoats begin to jump onto the jet troopers, using them to reach the bottom.

"Do what they're doing!" Mal yells

One by one each member begins to descend. HK dangles onto T3's rocket legs.

"Observation: I LOOK RIDICULOUS!" HK exclaims

They crawl to the hanger and board their ships, blasting out of the hanger as the Highlander plummets to the surface. Admiral Graddus watches the chaos unfold on the bridge of his ship, Home Two.

"All ground units be advised: The Highlander has fallen. Watch out for debris!" Graddus says

The Autobots and New Rebels watch the massive capitol ship crash straight down into the outskirts of the city.

"The defenses have fallen! Charge the capitol!" Bulkhead yells


	6. Fallen Soldier

With the New Imperial and Decepticon fleets decimated the rest of the enemy ships retreat to hyperspace. On Coruscant the Autobots and New Rebels cheer as the New Imperial flag falls from the capitol building roof and the New Rebel Alliance flag waves in its place. Kikks looks up and salutes Bulkhead who is celebrating with his troops.

"Why don't you join them Major?" Chief asked

"No, they did all the dirty work. Let someone else enjoy the glory for now." Kikks responds

Kikks' smile goes from happy to concern when he senses an all too familiar presence. He begins to run frantically into the capitol building with his squad in tow.

"Major what's going on!" Doz asked

"Kurgan is here!" Kikks says using the Force to rip the stairwell doors open

On the top of the building Kurgan and the two Deceptions, Breakdown and Shockwave, viciously but silently kill the New Rebels and Autobots before making their way to the still oblivious Bulkhead. Kurgan activates his crimson lightsaber and jumps toward Bulkhead. Bulkhead catches Kurgan in midair and throws him into the wall. Shockwave uppercuts Bulkhead to the ground. Breakdown tries to kick Bulkhead, but his leg is caught, and he is thrown to the side. Bulkhead activates his hammer and locks with Shockwave. Shockwave overpowers Bulkhead and stabs him through the abdomen. Bulkhead collapses on his knees. Kurgan gets up and runs his blade through Bulkhead's chest. Bulkhead turns his head and looks down on the ground to see a jagged piece of metal sticking out of the ground. On the stairwell the group reaches the rooftop door and tries to open it, but it gets jammed. Kikks begins to cut the door open with his violet lightsaber.

"Care to do the honors Shockwave?" Kurgan heinously asked

"With pleasure mighty Kurgan." Shockwave says aiming his gun at Bulkhead

The rooftop door burst open causing Kurgan and his compatriots to turn around.

"KURGAN!" Kikks yells

Bulkhead summons his last bit of strength to push Shockwave out of the way and grab Breakdown. Shockwave transforms into Kurgan's personal fighter and the two escape. Bulkhead looks at Kikks with the struggling Breakdown.

"Goodbye my friend." Bulkhead says jumping off the building with Breakdown

The group runs to the ledge to heartbreakingly watch. Kikks tries to reach out with the Force to catch Bulkhead with no avail.

"BULKHEAD!" Kikks yells

"WRECK AND RULE!" Bulkhead yells

Bulkhead and Breakdown impale through the metal.

With his last bit of energy Bulkhead looks at the dead Breakdown.

"I got you, you son-of-a-bitch." Bulkhead says closing his eyes

Up on the capitol building roof the group stares in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kikks cries out in sorrow

**3 weeks later Cybertron**

A steady rainfall of neutral energon pelts down at the Well of Allsparks. Select members of the Wreckers, along with Kikks and his squad as well as the crew of Serenity pay their respects. The Serenity crew stands opposite sides of the Eagles. Kikks is wearing his original Rebel Alliance uniform in honor of his fallen comrade. Kaylee grabs Kikks' hand and he squeezes in return. He releases Kaylee's hand to walk up to the podium. He faces the crowd and begins to speak.

"I first met Bulkhead when the original Rebel Alliance made first contact with Cybertron. He was quick to welcome my squad from Twilight Company in with open arms. My squad fought side by side with Wreckers during the defense of Iacon. Soon after we were made honorary Wreckers. I introduced a lot of things to Bulkhead. One of the things we bonded on was music. I introduced him to the band Alter Bridge and one of the songs that spoke to him in a profound way was their song "Broken Wings". One of my fondest memories I have of Bulk was when he and the gang and myself took one last group picture together before we got orders to split up." Kikks says as the picture is shown up on screen

The picture shows Bulkhead standing in front of a destroyed Decepticon tank flexing both of his arms. Roach is standing on the left of his head leaning on it, while Kikks is on the opposite side doing the same thing. On his right and left arms, Gregor, Logan, Checkman, and Buck sit. They all are smiling a genuine smile of happiness and fondness to be in each other’s company.

"In fact, it was that same day I introduced Bulkhead to Alter Bridge. Bulkhead was a kind, caring, gentle giant that couldn't hurt a fly. But if you hurt his friends, Primus help you. Bulkhead is now making the journey to the Matrix as countless others have before him. Of my friend I can only say this. Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most...human. Bulkhead, my brother, we will see each other again one day. May your spark finally be at peace." Kikks says stepping off the podium

Kikks and the Screaming Eagles stand behind the pallbearers as the Alter Bridge song begins to play. After the song finishes the Eagles follow them as they make their way to the well. They give a 21-gun salute as Bulkhead's casket is dropped in.

A short time later Kikks is now wearing his current military uniform and finds himself at the New Iacon medical facility in the stasis pod room. He places his hand on one of the pods.

"We need you; moral is at an all-time low without the proper leader in command. I know you went into stasis to search your memory banks looking for any sign of me or Megatron. Well I'm here and Megs has kicked the bucket. Please come back my old friend." Kikks says taking his hand off the pod and leaving

Through Kikks' small hand print a tiny window is given to reveal the occupant of the pod. It is none other than Optimus Prime himself in a comatose state of hibernation. Kikks steps out of the room to see Ratchet watching Optimus' vitals. Kikks then takes a speeder to a field overlooking the ruins of Old Iacon. In said field is massive grave site dedicated to all those who lost their lives during the War for Cybertron. Kikks carries a duffel bag as he walks among the tombstones. He finds the four he is looking for. For the first time he sees the tombstones of Gregor, Buck, Roach, and Logan. He falls on his knees and begins to sob. He composes himself and begins to take items out of his duffel bag. He takes out Buck and Roach's Twilight Company patches and tapes them to their respective gravestones. He takes out Logan and Gregor's dogtags and places them on their respective stones as well. Kikks pulls out his old Rebel Alliance uniform and A280C blaster rifle. To the left of Logan's gravestone, he digs a small hole and places his uniform inside. He sets his rifle facing upright and covers his uniform. He places his helmet on the barrel of his rifle. He stands up, salutes the graves, and leaves never looking back. As he walks away, he feels as if another great burden has been lifted. He returns to the Serenity and the first thing he does is hug his wife.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked

"Nothing, just tying up some loose ends." Kikks responds

Kikks rubs Kaylee's belly and helps her to the Serenity cockpit.

"You're just in time. The fleet has requested us back at Home Two." Wash says closing the ramp and taking off

"Ain't no rest for the weary." Kikks says as he raps his arms around Kaylee

"If that isn't the truth." Zoe says as the ship lands in Home Two's hanger


	7. Forced Downtime

The group walks into the New Rebellion briefing room to discuss the war effort. One of the New Rebel leaders step forward to speak.

"Alright, I know most of you don't want to be here so I'm going to keep this brief. The war is going extremely well in our favor. With the capturing of Coruscant, the New Empire has lost 95 percent of the galaxy. With that said, Kurgan has desperately pulled all remaining New Imperial and Decepticon remnant forces to Naboo. Currently the planet is in a stalemate between New Imperial and New Rebel control. What few allied forces we have planetside are under the command of General Vev Serra. They need support but are cut off by the blockade. We have confirmed reports that the last stronghold is Kurgan's castle. We cannot let Naboo fall, if it does then the New Empire could strike back. We have our fleet massing at Naboo's sister planet waiting to start the final assault of the war. Now I want all of you to get some r and r. We'll call when we need you." New Rebel Leader One says

The group exits the conference room.

"Well, now what?" Chief asked

"I'll be at the bar, anyone else?" Stark says

The Eagles, Browncoats, and Jayne head to the bar. Scar goes to train while T3 and HK go to the repair bay. 

"I'll be in my quarters." Wash says

"Me too." Zoe says quickly following her husband

"We know what they'll be doing. Speaking of which, I think I'll go 'talk' to Inara." Mal says

"This whole time I forgot those two are together." Kikks says

**5 hours later**

Kikks and Kaylee are taking the time to try and get back those lost hours of sleep. In Kikks' mind he is having a Force vision. Kikks is floating in a dark space. He falls onto a damp cave floor; the floor gives out causing Kikks to fall through. He hits the ground with a thud. He sits up to see a massive red eyed creature in the darkness. Before he can stand up a Decepticon battle mace crashes on the ground causing the cave to fall apart. This time Kikks finds himself floating in space above the planet Dagobah. He quickly sits up from his bed and looks at his mechanical arm. The heartbeat monitor is slightly accelerated. He gets up carefully to not wake his wife. He goes to the refresher to splash water on his face. He goes back to the window to meditate. He feels a calming presence rush over him. Kaylee walks toward him with a worried look on her face. He stands to face her.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked rubbing a hand across Kikks' weary face

"I had a vision." Kikks says

"About the baby?" Kaylee asked with a bit more concern in her voice

"No, in fact, the baby is strong with the Force." Kikks says rubbing a hand across Kaylee's baby bump

The baby kicks in response as the two smiles in joy. Kikks looks back up to Kaylee.

"My vision was about a cave on Dagobah. There's something there that can help me move on from the past. I must go there." Kikks says

"Let me come with you." Kaylee says

Kikks is hesitant at first.

"Alright, but if you feel anything at all go straight to the Serenity med center." Kikks says

"Will do." Kaylee says sarcastically saluting Kikks

After a few minutes the two have gathered the original crew of Serenity for a mission together. On Naboo a darkness seeks to consume the planet. Kurgan looks down from his stronghold. Shockwave and Soundwave enter the throne room. Kurgan turns to face them.

"Mighty Kurgan, as requested all our forces have been redirected to our location. I suggest we launch the attack on Theed now." Shockwave says

"Agreed, Soundwave, what is the status of our xenomorphs?" Kurgan asked

"We have enough soldier xenomorphs for an entire colony." Soundwave says

"Release them now!" Kurgan yells

The two Decepticons leave the throne room.

"Shockwave, does this feel right?" Soundwave asked

"I do not question our glorious leaders’ decision in a time of conflict." Shockwave says

"He is not a true Decepticon leader. Megatron would never have let us sink this low." Soundwave says

"Megatron is dead! I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself." Shockwave says

On the outside of the stronghold, xenomorphs charge the outside. One gets up on a rock and unleashes an unholy scream before rejoining the herd.

Serenity drops out of hyperspace outside of Dagobah's atmosphere.

"Heading planetside now." Wash says

The ship lands in a small clearing.


	8. Forgiven

Kikks walks off the ramp onto the soggy ground.

"Be careful." Kaylee says from the ship

"Aren't I always?" Kikks says

He treks through the swamp until he enters the small cave. He takes one step and the floor caves in. He hits the ground but immediately sits up. In front of him is a giant black mass. The mass turns around to reveal crimson eyes staring back at Kikks. A Decepticon mace comes slamming down causing Kikks to jump out of the way. He activates his lightsaber illuminating the cave. The mass moves into the light to reveal a very old, and battle ridden Megatron. Megatron's face is at first angry but quickly goes to relieved.

"Kikks, is it really you?" Megatron asked

"Yes." Kikks responds

"I have waited a long time for this." Megatron says raising his mace

To Kikks' surprise, Megatron drops his mace and is now on his knees looking down at Kikks.

"I am sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I am sorry for everything!" Megatron says beginning to sob

Kikks deactivates his saber and walks up to Megatron.

"I harbor no ill will toward you...not anymore at least. I forgave my past enemies long ago." Kikks says

"Thank the matrix. I have waited a long time for you to come. He told me you'd arrive someday." Megatron says

"Megatron, how did you get here?" Kikks asked

"After Optimus thrown me toward Unicron. The explosion hurled me into deep space. I drifted for years until I crash landed here. A creature named, Yoda, found and began to rehabilitate me. He made me see the error in my ways. He made me realize that the war for Cybertron was for nothing. The Decepticons were not loyal to me, only to the cause." Megatron says

Kikks sits down in front of Megatron.

"Why the change of heart?" Kikks asked pointing at a makeshift Autobot insignia on Megatron's chest

Megatron closes his eyes and thinks back to a conversation with Yoda.

"I once told Optimus I killed for the sake of killing. I wanted to make him hurt me, you see--because when he hurts others, he hurts himself. And the thing is, when those words were in my head, I didn't think I meant them; But when they left my mouth, I realized I did. If the world thinks that you're a monster, what does it matter? The world is wrong. But when you start to think of yourself as a monster...I came to hate the person I'd become. I concluded the best way to leave that person behind is to become an Autobot." Megatron says

"Have you tried going back to Cybertron?" Kikks asked

"I can't, even if I wanted to. Optimus probably has a shoot onsite order." Megatron says

"Megatron...Optimus is in a coma." Kikks says

"What!" Megatron says shocked

Kikks spends the next hour telling Megatron his story from when he was in Cybertron's core to now.

"So, the galaxy is at war again. And part of it is my fault. Kikks, I gave an order to the Decepticons that if were to lose the war to go into deep space and hide. No one was supposed to find them." Megatron says

"I wouldn't worry about it. We have destroyed just about all the Decepticon remnant. What is left are being recalled to Naboo." Kikks says

"This lunatic clone brother of yours is a mad man. But I cannot keep you from your journey. Yoda told me you'd arrive one day. What you seek is deeper into the cave. I will go and protect your friends from a distance." Megatron says climbing out of the cave

Kikks gets up and continues deeper into the cave.


	9. Coming to Terms

Kikks walks deeper into the cave system and notices a small light at the end of the tunnel. He walks into it to a kitchen area. A man and woman are setting out plates on a table. He goes to tap the man on the shoulder but his arm phases through.

"This is a memory." Kikks says

The man and woman turn around as Kikks looks in horror at the faces of his parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Kikks yells only for the two to walk through him

His mom calls him and his brother's names. Kikks looks at the younger versions of himself and his brothers. At this point in his life he is only six, Logan is 15, and Gregor is five. They begin to eat dinner and talk before there is a loud bang at the door. His mother gets up to answer it.

"DON'T DO IT!" Kikks yells to no avail

His mother opens the door to see a squad of clonetroopers.

"Orders from the Emperor. His majesty wishes to eliminate any potential threats to his ru--" the trooper is cut down by a blaster shot from Kikks' mom

She runs into the dining area.

"Damian, it's happening!"

"Kira, take the kids to the back of the house. Do what we've been planning for!" Damian says

Damian grabs his rifle and begins to fire at the clones. Kira takes the kids to the back of the house.

"Logan, you take your brothers and leave Coruscant. Hide from the Empire and know that I will always be with you. I love you my sons." Kira says hugging the three brothers

Damian runs to the back of the house.

"More clones are coming!" Damian says

Kira goes to fend off the oncoming clones. Damian says his goodbyes to Logan and Gregor, leaving only Kikks.

"Kikks, I'know how much you're scared of your family history. Don't be, be your own Shan. You bet you, because one day you will do great things. You are the greatest thing I've done and ever will do. Go with your brothers. Escape, survive, and when the time is right: FIGHT!" Damian says teary eyed

"I will dad." Kikks says

The two embrace in an emotional hug.

"I love you my son." Damian says

"I love you too father." Kikks says

"Now Logan." Damian says

Logan pulls Kikks away from their father as they escape into the darkness of Coruscant. As the boys run an explosion from their home catches their attention. Police speeders light up the night as the boys run away. Kikks looks down in his hand to see his father's MP3 player he had given to Kikks before they were separated. He continues to follow his brothers into the depths of Coruscant. The Force projection ends and Kikks falls to his knees. Tears begin to roll down his face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the very same MP3 player. He scrolls to a specific song. It's a song he hasn't been able to listen to since his parent's death. He presses play, Stevie Ray Vaughan's: "Life Without You" echoes throughout the cave. Kaylee is fixing a piece of pipe on the ship when she and the crew hear the music. Tears begin to swell in Kaylee's eyes as she smiles.

"He finally did it." Kaylee says

Back in the cave Kikks sits listening to the song. The Force Ghost of Revan appears behind Kikks placing his hand on Kikks' shoulder. The two listen to the rest of the song as it begins to fade out. Kikks smiles to himself and says; "Thanks guys". It was at that moment, all the weight Kikks had ever carried on his shoulders had lifted. He was reborn a new, he stands up to face Revan.

"You are finally at peace. They will always be with you, as I am." Revan says fading away

With that Kikks begins to exit the cave.


	10. Reporting Back

It is a cold and windy night in the city of Theed. Lights glow throughout the streets as the city guards walk their routine patrols. New Rebellion general, Vev Serra, stands on the northern wall of the city looking out at the darkened landscape of Kurgan's stronghold.

"Do you think they'll attack?" a New Rebel asked

"I hope not. With a small detachment of the New Rebellion and normal city guards, it's not enough to repel an army." Vev says

Xenomorphs slowly start to climb up the eastern wall. Their black reptilian like bodies move up the wall at lightning speed. A city guard notices one of the creatures. He begins to say something but the xenomorph screams and pulls him over the wall. Vev turns to see a mass of xenomorphs climb onto the top of the wall.

"They're not coming from the north." Vev says

The city guards and New Rebels open fire at the horde. The xenomorph's screams echo throughout the city. Across the landscape, Kurgan's strongholds gate opens. Legions of stormtroopers, tanks, and Decepticons march toward Theed. On Dagobah, Kikks reaches Serenity. He embraces his wife, but the joy is cut short as a New Imperial shuttle lands followed by three Decepticon seekers. The group ready their weapons.

"The scanner was right." the one Seeker says

Before the stormtroopers or seekers could react, Megatron jumps down from the trees. He takes two shots with his fusion cannon. Killing the stormtroopers and blowing up the shuttle. He body slams the first seeker into the ground. He smashes his mace into the second seeker's head and rips it off. He rams his fusion cannon into the third seeker and blows him apart.

"I see you haven't lost your edge in battle." Kikks says

"I promised Yoda I'd protect you and your friends." Megatron says

"Who is that?" Mal asked

"I'll handle it Kikks." Megatron says

He steps forward and kneels.

"I am Megatron. Former leader of the Decepticon faction. Unofficial Autobot, and protector of Dagobah." Megatron says

The crew looks at each other and then to Kikks.

"It's okay guys." Kikks says

Megatron stands, facing Serenity.

TIE fighters begin to rain down laser fire onto the ground.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Wash yells starting the ship

"Megatron, come with us!" Kaylee says

"We could use someone like you." Jayne says

Megatron transforms into his tank alternate mode and rolls aboard Serenity. The ramp closes, and the ship blasts off. Jayne sits in the gun turret and blows the two TIEs out of the sky. Serenity exits the atmosphere to be greeted by four more TIE fighters and a stardestroyer.

"We have to lose these guys." Wash says

"Head toward the asteroid field." Megatron says from the hold

Wash flips the ship around toward the asteroid field. The stardestroyer and enemy fighters follow Serenity. Kikks jumps into the copilot’s seat.

"LEFT!" Kikks yells

The ship flies between two colliding rocks that crush two of the fighters.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jayne yells

The Serenity flies down to a bigger asteroid and slips in between a canyon, escaping into clear space. The last two fighters bounce off each other and explode. The stardestroyer attempts to fly through the asteroid but is crushed by the rocks. The Serenity enters hyperspace, and soon returns to Flourrum. The land at Damian Base, and begin to exit the ship.

"Stay here Megatron. I know that there are a few Autobots not too keen if they found out you're alive." Kikks says placing a tarp over Megatron

"I've waited a few thousand years. Waiting a little more isn't gonna kill me." Megatron says

Kikks rejoins the crew. The base intercom activates.

"Alert, all personnel to the briefing room! All personnel to the briefing room!"

"This can't be good!" Kikks says 


	11. Off to Naboo

"Over here major!" Chief yells

Kikks joins his squad as the New Rebel leaders quickly walk into the briefing room. The first New Rebel leader stands on the podium.

"The time has come. We have received an urgent transmission from general Serra on Naboo." New Rebel leader one says

One of the technicians begins to play the message.

"This is general Serra. We need reinforcements! The New Imperials launched a horde of Xenomorphs onto the city. We managed to fend them off, but most of our fighting force is spread thin. Now, Kurgan has made his final push to take Theed. We need--INCOMING!"

The message abruptly ends with the sound of an explosion.

"Our fleet has massed at the destination. Our plan is to load up the main battle force into a yautja cruiser. When we reach Naboo, the fleet will engage the enemy while the yautja cruiser cloaks and reaches the planet. It will land ten miles from behind the city. The battle force will unload and march its way to Theed. Until we can break the enemy blockade, air support will be unavailable. This is it; may the Force be with you all." New Rebel leader one says

Kikks looks at his team as they begin to make their way to the yautja cruiser. Legions of Jedi, Mandolorians, Autobots, and New Rebel soldiers load up into the ship. A brigade of tanks begins to roll in. Megatron, still in his tank mode, sneaks aboard. He parks in between two crates and uses a tarp to hide in plain sight. Kikks exits his quarters with a backpack on heading toward the hanger. He convenes with the crew of Serenity, Mal and his browncoats have already boarded the ship. 

"HK and T3, I have a very important mission for you." Kikks says

"Query: What is it you command master?" HK says

"I need you two to protect Kaylee at all cost. Do you understand?" Kikks says

T3 beeps in confirmation.

"Statement: It will be done master!" HK says

Kikks grabs Kaylee and gives her a passionate kiss.

"Don't have that baby without me." Kikks says

"Your comeback to me." Kaylee says

"Don't I always?" Kikks says

He hugs his wife and enters the ship.

"The Serenity will be on Home Two when you need us." Wash says

Kikks gives a thumbs up as the boarding ramp closes. The cruiser begins to takeoff from Flourrum's surface. It enters the atmosphere and goes into hyperspace. Kikks walks through the ship and spots Chief cleaning his weapons. Kikks walks over to him and sits next to Chief.

"Are you gonna be able to handle this?" Kikks asked

"It has been 15 years to the day Kurgan destroyed my home and murdered my wife and daughter. I've prepared 15 years for this! I am not going to mess this up." Chief says

"That's all there is to it then." Kikks says standing up

"Just promise me one thing. Promise me the first chance you get to kill Kurgan. Take the bastard out." Chief says

"I'll do you one better. If the opportunity arises, I'll give you the killing blow." Kikks says

Chief throws a knife into a picture of Kurgan that lands in his neck, ripping the picture.

"That'll do." Chief says

The ship intercom activates.

"Major Shan, please report to the bridge."

Kikks leaves and begins to walk. He passes four yautja warriors, until he enters the massive bridge.

"Greetings major." a man says extending his hand

Kikks shakes the man's hand.

"Why am I here?" Kikks asked

"You're being promoted. There aren’t enough leaders...to lead. Congratulations, General Shan." the man says

"Thank you..."

"Gimli, general Gimli. Don't ask it is a family name." Gimli says

"We're approaching Enarc now." a bridge member says

Kikks exits the bridge to be congratulated by his team.

"News travels fast." Kikks says

The ship intercom comes on again.

"All hands prepare for departure to Naboo."

Kikks sits down with his squad and begins to drift asleep. He begins to dream about the mountains of Naboo. He is pushed into an ancient doorway. It is pitch black as he is face to face with an orange force ghost. He jerks awake, and rushes to speak with Gimli.

"What you're proposing is madness! You want to leave on the brink of one of the most important battles of the war, to find something that may or may not be real." Gimli says

"It is real!" Kikks says

Gimli paces before looking at Kikks.

"You're sure whatever is up there can help us." Gimli says

"Positive." Kikks responds

"Fine, when the ship lands take a speeder up to the mountains. We will look for you on the hillside when you return." Gimli says

The ship alarms ring as they are preparing to drop out of hyperspace. On one of the stardestroyers an New Imperial admiral watches the blockade while smugly drinking tea. He notices the New Rebellion fleet come into view causing him to spit out his tea. The New Rebel ships begin to open fire.

"Man, your battle stations!"

In between the New Rebellion and New Imperial ships. X-wings, Y-wings, and other New Rebellion fighters head toward the enemy.

"Alright boys, let’s do what the 817th Screaming Eagles Air Core do best. Let’s go kick some ass!" Truman says

"Roger Eagle leader." the Eagles respond

"Okay Rogues, this is it! Let’s make it count." Thaddeus says

"Copy Rogue leader." the Rogues respond

The fighters engage the enemy. In the commotion the lone yautja cruiser sneaks past the battle. The ship lands on the planet and the battle legion debarks. Kikks prepares to get on a speeder but is stopped by his squad.

"Not this time guys." Kikks says

"Don't try and talk us out of this general." Bandage says

"We're coming with you." Stark says

"Fine." Kikks says

They begin to follow the battle legion but split off the ride up the mountain.

"General Shan, why do you leave on the eve of battle?" a soldier asked

"He leaves because there is no hope." another soldier says

"He leaves because he must." Gimli says as the legion continues to march

Megatron quickly transforms and climbs up the mountain. He uses the tarp as a cloak and follows the legion.


	12. Army of the Dead

The city of Theed burns from constant shelling of artillery rounds. Vev and the remaining troops fire back at the endless enemy army. A rocket explosion kills two of the six remaining soldiers with Vev. He ducks behind cover.

"It's no use. We don't have enough men; the New Rebellion didn't get our message." Vev says

It is early day break on Naboo. The sun is just about to rise. The Decepticon combiner, Devastator, prepares to break open the city gates.

"Defend the gate!" Vev yells

In a last-ditch effort, they begin to drop grenades onto the combiner. The New Rebellion battle legion reaches the top of the hill. The sun rises behind them, casting their shadows to the enemy army below.

"General!" a New Rebel says

Vev turns around.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Vev yells

Gimli addresses the troops.

"Jenson, take your tank company up the left flank! Rodgers, follow me up the middle. Lugnut, take the Autobots to the eastern wall, and fear no darkness! ARISE! ARISE FIGHTERS OF THE NEW REBELLION! BLASTERS SHALL BE BROKEN! BLADES WILL CRACK! SABERS WILL FALL! IT WILL BE A SORE DAY! A RED DAY! AND THE SUN RISES!" Gimli yells

The New Rebel activates their blasters. The Jedi turn on their lightsabers. The Yautja pop their gauntlets. The Autobots load their guns. Megatron sits atop the mountain with his fusion cannon ready. The New Imperials and Decepticons ready battle positions.

"FIGHT NOW! FIGHT NOW! FIGHT, FIGHT FOR PEACE AND THE GALAXY!" Gimli yells

"REBELLION!" Gimli yells

"REBELLION!" the battle legion responds

"REBELLION!" the battle legion chants as they charge toward the enemy

The Decepticons and stormtroopers look at each other. The armies collide, the battle has begun. In the mountains, Kikks and the Eagles ride through the eerie landscape.

"I think I know where we're going." Doz says

"Please enlighten us Doz." Stark says

"Legend has it, many years ago a group of Jedi took an oath to Revan. When they were called by him to defend Theed they ran into the mountains out of fear. Angered by this, Revan cursed them for breaking their oath. They cannot pass on until said oath is fulfilled." Doz says

"How do you know that?" Bandage asked

"I love history man." Doz says

"Is that true general?" Chief asked

"Yep, we're here." Kikks says

They park their speeders and walk toward the entrance. The doorway is embedded with skulls as the inside is pitch black. The group looks at each other and goes inside. Kikks walks on something that cracks. He looks down and quickly back up.

"Do not look down!" Kikks says

Scar takes a step and hears a crack. He looks down at human skulls they are walking on. He quickens his pace. As they walk, misty skeletal hands reach out to them from the mist. Chief blows and swats them away. They find themselves at the steps of an ancient temple. A voice echoes throughout the mountain.

"Who enters my domain?"

An orange force ghost appears in front of the group.

"One who will have your allegiance." Kikks says

"The dead don't suffer the living to pass." the ghost says

"You will suffer me." Kikks says

The force ghost begins to laugh heinously. The laugh echoes throughout the mountain as thousands of orange force ghosts appear.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead! And the dead keep it!" the ghosts says as more appear behind him

The group is surrounded.

"The way is shut! Now you die!" the ghosts says walking toward Kikks

Chief fires his blaster to no avail

"I call upon you to fulfill your oath!" Kikks says

"None but Revan himself can command me!" the ghost says

Kikks activates his lightsaber, as the two lock blades. The ghost looks at Kikks' hilt with shock.

"That line was broken!"

Kikks grabs the ghost by the neck and pushes him back.

"It has been remade." Kikks says

The ghosts look at each other and then Kikks.

"Fight for us and reclaim your honor. What say you? What say you!?" Kikks says raising his voice

"You're wasting your time sir. They had no honor alive, and no honor even dead." Bandage says

"I am Revan's Heir! Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." Kikks says

The main ghost begins to laugh as they slowly disappear.

"You have my word! Fight, and I shall release you from this living nightmare! What say you?" Kikks yells over the laughing

"Stand fast you traitors!" Chief yells

The mist fades away, and the mountain begins to shake. The temple breaks open by a wave of skulls!

"OUT!" Kikks yells

The group retreats from the right of the cave as the skulls continue to pour. They escape out of the side of the cave covered in dust and rock. Kikks falls to the ground.

"NO!" Kikks yells out in anger

Doz pats Kikks on the shoulder. They hear something behind them. Kikks stands and turns around. The lead ghost walks through the rock and up to Kikks.

"We fight." 


	13. Reawakening and Birth

A New Rebellion turbo tank drives and fires a missile. The missiles hit random targets on the field. The New Rebellion has pushed the New Empire all the way back to five miles from Kurgan's stronghold. Enemy artillery cannons pound our heroes. At an FOB, Gimli looks at the enemy cannons.

"We won't be able to push forward because of those damn cannons!" Gimli says

"We can't get anyone close enough!" a Mandalorian says

On Cybertron, Optimus' stasis pod begins to glow. Meanwhile in Naboo's orbit. The New Rebellion fleet is beginning to break the blockade.

"This is Admiral Graddus of Home Two. All units, focus your fire on support ships, and we might have an opening."

"Admiral, new hyperspace contact!" a bridge officer says

Out from hyperspace a group of gunships led by a freighter fly over Home Two and destroy a damaged stardestroyer.

"Greetings Admiral." Jake Solo says

"Glad you could join us Captain." Graddus says

"I brought some of our Wookie friends." Jake says

"All help is welcome." Graddus says

On Home Two, Kaylee is welding a panel to Serenity when she drops the welder and grabs her stomach, her water breaks.

"Not now, HK, it is happening!" Kaylee says

"Statement: Right away." HK says

On Cybertron, Optimus' pod begins to shake. Ratchet sits at the monitor.

"By Primus, he's back." Ratchet yells

The pod door burst open, and Optimus stands up.

"Prepare the Dinobots!" Optimus says

Back on Home Two, Kaylee is in the med bay preparing to give birth. Chief medical officer McCoy prepares for the delivery.

"Okay Kaylee, you're going to have to push." McCoy says

Kaylee begins to push in pain as McCoy grabs part of the baby.

"One more push." McCoy says

Kaylee screams in pain as she pushes the baby out. The baby begins to cry as McCoy begins to clean it up.

"It's a boy." Chief says

He wraps the baby up and gives Kaylee her son.

"Hello my beautiful boy." Kaylee says teary eyed

On Naboo, Gimli continues the assault. A warp gate opens on the field.

"What the hell is that?" Gimli asked

"Autobot warp gate sir." an Autobot says

Just then, Optimus exits the gate riding on Grimlock and charging in with the other Dinobots.

"All Autobots, I have returned! Push forward!" Optimus yells

The Autobots charge with Optimus and crushes the enemies around them. Slag charges through the cannons.

"Forward!" Gimli yells

On the mountain, Megatron jumps down and follows the charge. Kikks stands on top the mountain, now wear Revan's Jedi armor, he is holding the mask and looking down. His squad stands at the ready. He puts the mask on and begins to reach out with the Force.


	14. Attacking the Stronghold

In Naboo's orbit, fighting continues between the ships.

"We almost have an opening. Press the attack!" Graddus says

On one of the stardestroyers it begins to lose power.

"What's going on!" the captain asked

"Power failure sir. We're coming back online now." a crew member says

The ship jolts.

"What was that?" the captain asked

"Unknown sir, power fluctuating." the crew member says

The ship begins to be pulled backwards toward the planet.

"Full power to the engines!" the captain says

"We're locked out sir!" the crew member says

The massive cruiser is rotated around to face the planet. It slowly is pulled into the surface of Naboo. It begins to burn in atmosphere. On the battlefield, the remainder of Kurgans' army has fallen back into the stronghold. The battle legion is just outside the stronghold gates when Gimli looks up to see the falling ship. He looks up the hill to see Kikks controlling it with the Force.

"TAKE COVER!" Gimli yells

The battle legion gets dug in. Kikks makes a parting motion with his hands the causes the cruiser to split down the middle. He summons every ounce of energy to ram the ship straight into the gates. In orbit of the planet.

"This is Admiral Graddus. The blockade is broken. Get down there!"

The battle legion forms behind the wreckage. Kikks makes his way down to the battle legion. He walks toward the front.

"All of you have fought hard and brave. I ask you to find your strength and courage once more! This is truly it! Everything has culminated to this moment. To the Jedi, the Sith will fall today! To the Autobots, this planet will be the burial place of the Decepticons! To the men and women, I've fought side by side with for years. The New Empire's time has come. To the Yautja, this will be your greatest hunt. And to the Mandalorians, forward warriors! And fear not pain nor death! WE FIGHT AS ONE!" Kikks yells force pushing the debris, blowing the gate open

He activates his violet saber.

"CHARGE!" Kikks yells

"He knows how to give a helluva speech!" Stark says

The battle legion charges. As they run the army of the dead begin to follow. An orange wave begins to sweep the stronghold as the armies collide. Kurgan stands in his castle. He puts on Revan's sith armor and looks down at the chaos.

"I will not be denied." Kurgan says

Optimus crushes two Decepticons together. Soundwave sucker punches Optimus to the ground

"Death to Optimus Prime!" Soundwave says

Just then, Megatron jumps behind Soundwave and rams his mace through him. He lifts Soundwave up and rips him in half. He takes off his cloak.

"Megatron?" Optimus asked

"No time, we were brothers once. Will you be my brother once more to end this conflict?" Megatron asked extending a hand

Optimus grabs Megatron's hand and is pulled up.

"It would be my honor brother!" Optimus says

The two work together to fight the Decepticons. Kikks cuts down two stormtroopers and looks up to the castle.

"I'm going for Kurgan!" Kikks says

Kikks commandeers an enemy speeder bike and drives up the castle. Kurgan grabs his lightsaber to go down to the battlefield. He goes to the window and looks down. Kikks crashes through the window and jumps for Kurgan. He grabs Kurgan and knees him in the stomach. Kikks grabs Kurgan and throws him into the wall.

"Good to see you too brother." Kurgan says

"Cut the bullshit Kurgan. We both knows how this end." Kikks says activating his saber

"So, it seems. Today we see who the true Heir of Revan is. As you know, THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" Kurgan yells activating his crimson blade and locking sabers with Kikks

On the battlefield, the Eagles and Browncoats are in a gunfight between stormtroopers.

"Hold fast!" Mal yells

X-wings and other fighters begin to fly from above.

"Air support has arrived!" Chief yells

A stormtrooper pops out from behind cover and shoots Chief in the stomach. As he falls from the stump he fires back, killing the trooper.

"Chief!" Doz yells

"I'm okay, it was stray shot." Chief says

"Are you sure?" Bandage asked

"I'm fine, keep fighting!" Chief says looking down at his hand covered in blood

Optimus and Megatron get separated. Optimus and Shockwave lock blades. They push each other back.

"So, the 'great' Optimus Prime returns." Shockwave says

"He's not the only one!" Megatron says running and Superman punching Shockwave in the side of the face.

Shockwave is knocked off his feet.

"Meg--Megatron, you're alive!" Shockwave says confusingly

"Just add me to a list of other great miracles today." Megatron says

"We can take him together." Optimus says

Shockwave shoots Optimus with an electro gun knocking him out. Megatron charges Shockwave in combat. Kurgan and Kikks continue to fight each other. They move at lightning speed with flashes of red and violet. Chief sees the flashes and stands up. He sneaks away toward the castle.

"Traitor!" Shockwave yells

"No, I saw the light!" Megatron says kicking Shockwave

Y-wing bombers begin to target the castle.

"C'mon brother! You're not going to kill me." Kurgans says with his back to the window

Kikks looks over Kurgan's shoulder and sees the bombers.

"I won't, but they will." Kikks says

Kurgan turns around. Kikks tackles Kurgan through the window. The castle is bombed. It begins to topple to the right, it collapses. Kikks uses the Force to jump off Kurgan and land on top of the mountain. A piece of debris topples forward Kikks. He tries to use the Force to stop it. He slows it but gets trapped underneath it.


	15. "There Can Be Only One"

The dust of the fallen castle begins to settle on the battlefield. Megatron sees Shockwave standing over Optimus preparing to stab him. Megatron tackles Shockwave. Shockwave is trying to stab Megatron who is blocking the sword with both hands on his mace. He looks at the fusion cannon on his left arm. He looks back at the unconscious Optimus. He knows what he must do.

"Face it Megatron! You'll never win!" Shockwave says

Megatron moves his mace. Shockwave's sword goes through Megatron's chest. Megatron sticks his fusion cannon into Shockwave's face and pulls the trigger. On the mountain, Kikks is trying to free himself. Kurgan steps out from the debris. His armor is shredded, and mask is cracked. He rips it off in anger walking toward Kikks.

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long. NOW YOU DIE!" Kurgan says raising his saber

Just then, Chief jumps onto Kurgan's back and stabs him in the neck with his knife.

"Remember me you bastard?!" Chief says

Kurgan grabs Chief and tosses him to the side. He pulls the knife out revealing red Sith energy in the wound. He quickly heals himself as Chief shoots him in the back.

"CHIEF RUN!" Kikks yells

"I have no time for distractions." Kurgan says

He walks over to Chief and runs his saber through Chief's abdomen. Kikks force repulses out of the debris and charges Kurgan. He cuts off both of Kurgan's arms. He screams in pain and falls to his knees as Kikks raises his saber.

"Well brother, I have something to say. It's better to burn out, than fade away." Kurgan says

"There Can Be Only One!" Kikks says bringing down his saber

Kurgan has a blank look on his face as his head falls. Red Sith energy shoots out of Kurgan's body. The army sees it from below. It dissipates as Kikks walks over to the natural overlook. He stakes a piece of metal into the ground and ties a New Rebellion flag on it. The flag waves in the wind as the enemy army below begins to surrender. Out on the battlefield, Optimus wakes up and begins to walk the landscape.

"So much death." Gimli says

"Megatron, Megatron!" Optimus yells

"Here brother..." Megatron says weakly

Optimus rushes over.

"Hold on, I'll get help." Optimus says preparing to drag Megatron

"Not this time Optimus." Megatron says

Optimus kneels beside him.

"I go to the warriors before me...in their company...I shall not feel ashamed." Megatron says

"Please Megatron." Optimus says

"Optimus, tell my story. Let me be judged accordingly." Megatron says giving his last breath

"Rest now brother, may your spark join the matrix." Optimus says picking up Megatron's body

On the mountain, Chief is sitting up against a rock, coughing up blood. Kikks sees him and runs over. Kikks takes his mask off, sitting down next to Chief.

"General." Chief says

"Don't move, lie still." Kikks says inspecting Chief's wounds

Kikks covers his mouth at the sight.

"I'm glad you're here. I wish to pass in the presence of a friend." Chief says

"You're not going anywhere Chief! You're going to live." Kikks says

"I wish to apologize for how long the war dragged. I am sorry for such perils." Chief says

"No, I am glad to have led you throughout the war. Each mission. You are one of the bravest soldiers I've ever worked with. And it's far more than any Shan, or leader for that matter, deserves." Kikks says

Chief smiles

"Fair well, Kikks... go back to your wife... raise your family. Watch your child grow. If more people... valued family and friends... above guts and glory... the galaxy would be... a merry place." Chief struggles out

The sun is at the peak of its sunset. A beautiful orange gold light is cast upon the mountain. Kikks is on the verge of tears.

"No, no, no, no! Chief, don't you dare." Kikks says as Chief gives out his last breath

"Chief hold on. Look at the sunset." Kikks says

"The sunset Chief." Kikks says

"The sun-"

Kikks breaks down and begins to sob. Shadows of New Rebellion ships move across the ground. Kikks sobs on the mountain for his fallen friend. Kikks sits on a stump overlooking Chief's body. Out from the distance Optimus steps out carrying Megatron's body. He places the body down and sits next to Kikks. Their battle worn faces says it all. The only thing they do is give each other a small nod.

"Release us!" a voice says sternly

Kikks stands up to face the army of the dead.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Kikks says

The lead ghost smiles as they fade away in the wind. The Serenity lands and the ramp opens. Kaylee walks out holding the baby. Kikks runs up and hugs and kisses her.

"Say hello to your son." Kaylee says handing the baby over

Kikks holds his son with tears in his eyes.

"You will never know hate, only love my son." Kikks says kissing his son on the forehead

"What's his name?" Mal asked

"You pick." Kaylee says

The entirety of the Serenity crew gathers around.

"Everyone, meet Jonathan Malcolm Reynolds Shan." Kikks says

His son looks around.

Outside, Doz, Stark, and Bandage mourn their fallen Screaming Eagle.


	16. Epilogue- One Year Later ("Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen")

One year after hunting down the New Imperial remnants, Kikks and company find themselves returning to the base that started it all. As they land on the Damian Base landing pad on Flourrum, they notice ground crews packing up equipment and ships leaving. They step off Serenity and look around.

"Soldier, what's going on?" Kikks asked

"HQ is switching from here to Coruscant. Damian base is now being refitted as an outpost. All essential gear, hardware, and personnel are moving. Better start packing sir."

"You heard'em guys, let’s go!" Mal says

"Doz, get the members of the Eagles together in the lounge." Kikks said

"Right away." Doz says

"T3, get the crew, excluding Kaylee, of Serenity together in the ship's hull." Kikks says

T3 gives an affirmative series of beeps.

"Query: What shall I do master?" HK asked

"I need you to get Vev, and then meet T3 at the Ebon Hawk." Kikks says

"Statement: As you command!" HK says

"Kaylee, it's time." Kikks says

"Really?" Kaylee asked

"Yep, I need you to get your belongings and Jonathan and prep the ship for takeoff." Kikks says

"Will do, I love you." Kaylee says

"I love you too." Kikks says deactivating his comlink

Kikks looks to see the Millennium Falcon. He walks onboard, straight to the bridge to Jake and Lowbacca.

"Kikks, good to see you." Jake says

"Jake, you once told me that you were worried about not living up to the Solo namesake. Don't be, I knew Han, and I can tell you one thing. He'd be damn proud and honored your part of the Solo heritage. Thanks for everything you've done for this New Rebellion, both of you." Kikks says shaking Jake and Low's hands

Kikks leaves the ship and heads toward the lounge. Jake looks at Lowbacca.

"I think he's leaving buddy." Jake says

Lowbacca gives a sad grunt.

Kikks stands on the walkway overlooking the lounge area.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Kikks says

The 817th Screaming Eagles air and infantry division look up at him.

"It's been a great four years getting to know you all. All the missions and victories we've shared is something I'll never forget. With that being said, the galaxy is at peace. I'm a husband and father now. I'm hanging up the blaster fellas. It's time that I retire, it has been an honor and privilege to fight alongside you, and I can't thank you enough." Kikks says walking down to meet them

The pilots begin to lineup.

"Thank you for giving us a home and chance." Truman says shaking Kikks' hand

Kikks shakes all the hands of the pilots before he reaches his squad. When he does reach them, they are all teary eyed.

"Doz, Stark, and Bandage." Kikks says in a somber tone

"You have been some of the finest soldiers I've ever commanded. Not only that, but you are some true friends with bright futures ahead of you all." Kikks says

"This sucks, I don't want it to end man." Bandage says

"Who's gonna lead us?" Doz asked

"Stark, I'know you have doubted yourself as a leader. I have seen that ability in you, so as of right now I relinquish command of the 817th Screaming Eagles to you." Kikks says giving Stark his Major's jacket

"If Chief was here, he'd give some big goodbye speech. Thankyou Kikks for giving us a chance when no one else would. We've been through thick and thin together, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Have a peaceful life with Kaylee and your son." Stark says

Kikks shakes all their hands and walks up to a brooding Scar.

"Hey buddy, I take it you heard?" Kikks says

Scar nods his head.

"You didn't think I was going to forget you? Scar, without you I wouldn't be alive. I have enjoyed our time together and I think you're going to have a great tale or two to tell when you get back home to Yautja Prime. Thanks for the great memories and watch out for Xenos in your travels." Kikks says

Scar puts his hand on Kikks' shoulder and mutters the words; "Good...bye...my...friend."

"Goodbye Scar." Kikks says leaving to the hanger

He sees Kaylee saying her goodbyes to the Serenity crew. The Ebon Hawk sits in the hanger with its boarding ramp down ready for takeoff.

He walks into Serenity to a very emotional crew. Inara hugs Kikks.

"Goodbye Kikks, treat her well." Inara says

"I will." Kikks says

He then walks over to Jayne.

"Farewell kid, it has been a helluva ride." Jayne says

"It certainly has." Kikks says

"Have a good life. Raise your son and keep her happy." Jayne says shaking Kikks' hand

Kikks makes his way over to Shepherd Book.

"Thanks for the adventures son. I can assume you're ready for a peaceful life?" Shepherd asked

"Amen to that." Kikks says shaking Shepherd Book's hand

Kaylee finishes her goodbyes and leaves to the Ebon Hawk.

"Wash and Zoe, I hope my marriage is just like yours." Kikks says giving the two a hug

"Thanks for the memories." Zoe says

Kikks lastly goes over to Mal.

"Mal, my brother from another mother. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be in that X-wing. I certainly wouldn't have met my wife. Thank you for everything." Kikks says

Mal gives Kikks a long brotherly hug.

"You've made us all feel like we're a part of something bigger. Live the rest of your life in peace my friend. You sure as hell earned it. Treat her well, if you don't, I'll kill ya myself." Mal says jokingly

"Goodbye Kikks." Mal says

Kikks turns and exits the ship to be greeted by Vev.

"I hear you're retiring." Vev says

"That's right, I've done my share for the galaxy." Kikks says

"I wish you nothing but the best. The New Rebellion thanks you for your service." Vev says shaking Kikks' hand

Kikks stands on the ramp of the Ebon Hawk. He turns around to face the group one last time. In the crowd of 817th and Serenity members he sees six ghostly apparitions of his parents, Logan, Gregor, Buck and Roach. A single tear runs down his cheek.

"Goodbye guys." Kikks says

A gust of wind blows into the ship causing the stereo to play Rob Thomas' "Little Wonders". Kikks smiles and enters the ship. He walks to the bridge and sits in the Captain’s chair. T3-M4, HK-47, Kaylee, and the baby sit on the bridge.

He waves goodbye one last time and closes the ramp to the ship. The Ebon Hawk flies out of the hanger. The ship breaks orbit past the New Rebel fleet. He sets the hyperdrive and picks up his son, Jonathan, from Kaylee. Kaylee kisses Kikks on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" Kaylee asked

"Home, to Tython." Kikks says

The ship jumps into hyperspace.

**THE END, THANKS EVEYBODY!**


End file.
